vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson (Alte Schreibweise: ᚠᛁᚾᚾ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) ist ein Urvampir und der älteste Sohn von Esther und Mikael, Bruder von Freya, Elijah, Kol, Henrik und Rebekah und Halbbruder von Niklaus. Finn, der seine Geschwister verachtet und seine eigene Existenz hasst wurde im 12. Jahrhundert mit einem Dolch neutralisiert und danach 900 Jahre in einem Sarg gelagert. Finn erschien zum ersten Mal in der Episode "Der verschlossene Sarg". Er wurde durch Elijah befreit, der die Dolche aus ihm, Kol und Rebekah entfernte. Finn wurde in der Folge "Tödliche Blutlinie" mit einem Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz von Matt Donovan gepfählt und damit vernichtet. In The Originals wird er in der 2. Staffel zunächst im Körper des Hexers Vincent Griffith wiederbelebt und hilft seiner Mutter gegen die Geschwister vorzugehen, wobei er Kol verflucht und tötet. Freya sperrt seine Seele in ihren Talisman. In der 3. Staffel in der 15. Folge wird er mit seinem alten Körper widervereint. Allerdings stirbt er bereits 2 Folgen später an einem Werwolfsbiss, den selbst Klaus nicht heilen kann. Finn ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Früheres Leben Finn war eines der sieben Kinder von Esther und Mikael, wohlhabenden Landbesitzern aus Nordeuropa. Er wurde noch in Norwegen geboren, bevor seine Eltern in die Neue Welt flohen, nachdem sie ihr erstes Kind durch eine Plage verloren (Was sich später als falsch herausstellt). Zusammen mit seiner Familie, lebte Finn in Frieden mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Gemeinde, die sich bei Vollmond in Wölfe verwandelten. Als sein Bruder, Henrik bei Vollmond von ihnen getötet wurde, bat Mikael seine Frau darum, ihre Kinder in Vampire zu verwandeln, um eine erneute Tragödie zu verhindern. Der Zauber, der Unsterblichkeit konnte nur durch eins gebrochen werden, das Holz der Weißeiche. Die Urvampire brannten daraufhin alle Bäume nieder, doch blieb ihre Macht zum Teil erhalten. Die Blumen, die am Fuß der Weieiche wuchsen, konnten weiterhin Urvampire schwächen und ein silberner Dolch, in die Asche einer Weißeiche getaucht, vermochte sogar sie zu neutralisieren. Herbst 1001 1114 Finn und seine Familie wurden in Italien wiedervereint, als er ein Fest besuchte, dass vom Vampirjäger Alexander veranstaltet wurde. Er und seine Geschwister wurden während der Feier von den "Fünf" neutralisiert, die eine neue Waffe einsetzten, den Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch. Klaus entging diesem Schicksal, da er gegen die Wirkung immun war und tötete alle Jäger. Danach entfernte er die Dolche, bis auf den von Finn, wahrscheinlich, weil er seiner tugendhaften Lebensart ablehnte. Staffel Drei Der verschlossene Sarg thumb|left|190px|Finn rächt sich an Klaus. Elijah zog den Dolch aus Finns Brust, um mit ihm gegen Klaus zu kämpfen. Gemeinsam mit ihren anderen Geschwister, Kol und Rebekah, ließen sie ihre Wut an Klaus aus, bevor sie erklärten ihn für immer zu verlassen. Er und die anderen waren geschockt als kurz darauf auch ihre Mutter erschien, die durch einen Zauber aus ihrem Sarg befreit wurde. Danach schloss er sich seiner Mutter an, die plante ihre Nachkommen endgültig zu vernichten. Gefährliche Liebschaften right|thumb|left|190px|Finn arbeitet für seine Mutter. Während des Mikaelson-Balls half er Esther bei den Vorbereitungen für den Zauber, der die Urvampire miteinander verbinden sollte. Finn traf sich mit Elena Gilbert und sagte ihr, dass Esther auf sie wartet, aber sie sollte allein erscheinen. Finn war der einzige, der über Esthers Pläne Bescheid wusste. Esther nutzte dafür Elenas Blut, von dem sie wenige Tropfen in Verbindung mit Sekt brachte. Als die Urvampire davon tranken konnte der Zauber ausgeführt werden. Als Esther Zweifel hatte, weil Elijah so moralisch sei, redete Finn ihr ein, sie täte das Richtige. Esther benötigte zuletzt sein Blut, mit dem sie die Schicksale ihrer Kinder verband. All meine Kinder thumb|left|190px|Finn will sich opfern. Finn half seiner Mutter bei den Vorbereitungen für ein Ritual, welches Esthers Zauberkraft mit denen der Bennett Hexen verbinden sollte. Beim Ritual wäre er bereit gewesen, sich zu opfern, um alle anderen Urvampire zu töten. Später wurde Finn, wie alle seine Geschwister (bis auf Klaus), die mit verbunden waren neutralisiert, als Alaric Kol erdolchte. Als der Dolch wieder entfernt war suchten Klaus, Elijah und Kol ihre Mutter auf. Esther hatte sich mit Finn in den Schutzkreis zurückgezogen, wo sie unangreifbar waren. Damon und Stefan nutzten die Gelegenheit, um Abby und Bonnie ausfindig zu machen. Damon gab Abby sein Blut und tötet sie, wodurch sie zu einem Vampir wurde. Mit Abbys Verwandlung brach der Kontakt zur Bennett Linie ab und Esther fiel durch den Kraftverlust in Ohnmacht. Finn ergriff sie und brachte sie fort. Tödliche Blutlinie thumb|right|190px|Finn und Sage. Klaus gelang es Finn wieder aufspüren und versuchte ihn zu überzeugen den Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen. Als Klaus einsehen musste, dass Finn nicht bereit war ihm zu helfen, zwang er ihn mit Gewalt dazu, nach Mystic Falls zurückzukehren. Dort vereinte ihn Klaus wieder mit seiner großen Liebe Sage. In Erinnerung an alte Zeiten überzeugte sie Finn weiter zu leben. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie den Abend im Grill, wo ihm Sage seinen ersten Tequila bestellte. thumb|left|190px|Finn wird durch Matt gepfählt. Matt versetzte ihre Drinks mit Eisenkraut. Stefan, der die beiden zuvor beobachtet hatte, lockte sie nach draußen und griff sie an. Nachdem Stefan von Sage überwältig wurde erschienen Elena und Matt plötzlich aus einer Hintertür des Grills. Matt rammte Finn einen Pfahl aus Weißeiche ins Herz, unwissend, dass es Bonnie gelungen war die Bindung zwischen den Urvampiren zu lösen. Etwa eine Stunde nach Finns Tod erlangen auch Sage und Troy seinem Schicksal. Stefan erkannte, dass wenn ein Urvampir stirbt, jeder Vampir, der von seiner Blutlinie stammte, mit ihm stirbt. The Originals Staffel Zwei Im Finale der ersten Staffel wird Finn Mikaelson von seiner Mutter Esther wiederbelebt und in den Körper des Hexers Vincent Griffith gesteckt. Gemeinsam planen sie, das Leben der restlichen Mikaelsons ordentlich aufzumischen. Dafür versucht Esther, eine Allianz mit den Werwölfen des Bayou zu arrangieren, während Finn ein Auge auf Camille O'Connell haben soll, da sie eine gute Bekannte von Klaus Mikaelson ist. Wenig später holt Esther auch Kol Mikaelson von den Toten zurück, damit er ihnen bei ihrem Vorhaben helfen kann. Als Kol von seiner Mutter beauftragt wird, der Hexe Davina Claire Informationen zu entlocken, beobachtet Finn ihr Date und droht Kol in einer ruhigen Minute damit, die Sache selbst zu beenden, wenn sich Kol nicht beeilen würde. Kurz darauf tauchen Werwölfe in der Bar auf und Kol und Davina kommen gerade noch mit dem Leben davon. Jetzt ist Kol natürlich davon überzeugt, dass Finn die Wölfe auf sie gehetzt hat, bis sich herausstellt, dass es in Wahrheit Esther gewesen ist. Später trifft sich Finn mit dem Bayou-Werwolf Oliver in einer Bar, um diesen für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Da Esther Finn für ein Essen mit Klaus und Elijah Mikaelson verplant hat, muss der es Oliver überlassen, der Hexe Lenore Informationen zu entlocken. Als Finn als erstes bei dem Dinner erscheint, erkennen ihn seine Brüder zunächst nicht, da er nach wie vor die Gestalt von Vincent hat. Doch als er gleich damit anfängt, Klaus geringschätzig anzureden, weiß Klaus, wen er da vor sich hat. Während des Essens versuchen Elijah und Klaus herauszufinden, was genau der Grund für dieses Treffen ist. Finn meint, dass sie seine Rückkehr feiern würden, nachdem er über 900 Jahre in einem Sarg verbracht hat, bevor er kurz nach seiner Befreiung umgebracht wurde. Dann wirft er seinen Brüdern vor, all die Jahre nur Zerstörung in die Welt gebracht zu haben und ebenfalls, dass sie ihn nie aus seinem Sarg befreit hätten. Als Klaus und Elijah hören, dass auch Kol wiederbelebt wurde, können sie es nicht glauben, dass auch er auf der Seite ihrer Mutter ist, doch Finn versichert ihnen, dass Esther gute Argumente hätte. Kurz darauf erscheint auch Esther und die Situation eskaliert, als die Gruppe darüber streitet, wer daran Schuld trägt, dass die Mikaelsons zu dem geworden sind, was sie sind. Esther verlässt daraufhin ihren Körper und Finn nutzt seine Magie, um Elijah und Klaus zurückzuhalten, bis auch er verschwinden kann. Als Finn seine Mutter später fragt, wie sie die beiden überzeugen möchte ihre jetzigen Körper aufzugeben und in Nicht-Vampir Körper zu wechseln, meint Esther nur, dass sie ihnen alles wegnehmen würde, was ihnen etwas bedeutet, bis sie sie darum bitten werden. Finn hat weiterhin Kontakt mit Cami, indem er sich als ihr Therapeut ausgibt und so ihr Vertrauen gewinnt. Parallel dazu möchte er die Werwolf-Armee seiner Mutter vergrößern und versammelt eine Gruppe junger Werwölfe, deren Fluch noch nicht ausgelöst worden ist, damit sie töten und somit auch zu richtigen Werwölfen werden. Doch Elijah erfährt von diesem Vorhaben und kann die Jugendlichen heimlich wegschaffen, bevor er sich selbst Finn gegenüberstellen muss. Der kann seinem Bruder zunächst noch mit seiner Magie das Wasser reichen, doch letztlich erlangt Elijah die Oberhand und möchte ihn gerade umbringen, als er von hinten von Esther erstochen wird. Als sich Finn bei Kol erkundigt, wie seine Suche nach dem Weißeichenpfahl läuft, erfährt er, dass Davina plant, die Blutlinienverbindung von Klaus zu zerstören, damit niemand mit ihm sterben muss. Finn trägt Kol deswegen auf, entweder den Zauber zu manipulieren, oder Davina umzubringen. Später sucht er Esther auf, die den entführten Elijah mit verschiedensten Erinnerungen foltert, um ihn so dazu zu bringen, seinen neuen Körper anzunehmen. Während eines Treffens mit Camille ist Finn etwas zu interessiert an ihrem Privatleben, was Cami argwöhnisch macht. Nach einigen Nachforschungen mit Marcel Gerard kann sie herausfinden, dass Vincent Griffith, den sie bisher immer für ihren Gesprächspartner gehalten hat, tatsächlich von Finn besessen ist. Deswegen nutzt sie ihr nächstes Treffen, um nun ihrerseits auch Informationen über ihn zu bekommen. Esther findet derweil, dass es langsam Zeit wird, Camille in ihren Plan mit einzubeziehen. Finn ist davon nicht allzu begeistert, da er Cami inzwischen wirklich gut leiden kann und die ihn zu einem Date eingeladen hat. Was er nicht ahnt, ist, dass dieses Date in Wahrheit ein Hinterhalt von Camille, Hayley Marshall-Kenner und Aiden ist, die Finns Kontrolle über die Werwölfe brechen möchten. Als Cami während ihres Treffens plötzlich von einem Werwolf angegriffen wird und danach verschwindet, denkt Finn, dass Aiden dahinterstecken muss und stellt ihn zur Rede. Dann tauchen plötzlich Hayley und Jackson Kenner auf, denen es gemeinsam gelingt, Finn zu überwältigen, bevor Cami hervortritt und ihm spezielle Handschellen anlegt, mit denen die Magie von Hexen blockiert wird. Gefangen genommen, wird Finn von ihnen ins Haus der Mikaelsons gebracht, wo auch schon Kol festgehalten wird. Klaus und Elijah versuchen ihre gefangenen Brüder davon zu überzeugen, sich ihnen bei ihrem Kampf gegen Esther anzuschließen, doch Finn weigert sich und besteht darauf, dass ihre Mutter den richtigen Weg geht. Später erzählt Finn ihnen von ihrer ältesten Schwester Freya Mikaelson, die Esther an Dahlia abgegeben hat, und dass Dahlia sich schrecklich rächen würde, wenn nicht der Erstgeborene jeder Generation getötet würde. Als Camille mit punktförmigen Wunden am Rücken auftaucht, offenbart Finn ihr, dass Esther ihren Körper für Rebekah vorbereitet. Das macht Klaus so wütend, dass er Marcel losschickt, um Finns Sarg zu holen, in dem er für über 900 Jahre eingesperrt war und ihn, ohne auf Finns panische Bitten zu achten, darin einschließt. Wenig später möchte Camille noch einmal versuchen mit Finn zu reden, damit er seine Mutter davon überzeugt, sie aus ihrem Plan außen vor zu lassen. Dafür darf Finn den Sarg verlassen, auch wenn er immer noch die Handschellen trägt. Als Camille seine Moral anzweifelt, wird Finn wütend und meint, dass sie sich mal selbst anschauen solle, mit ihren Beziehungen zu Marcel und Klaus. Außerdem würde Finn die Welt in schwarz und weiß sehen, in Gut und Böse. Er selbst glaubt an keine Wiedergutmachung, besonders wenn es um Klaus geht. Deswegen möchte er auch alle Vampire zerstören, sobald er wieder auf freiem Fuß ist. Kaum ist Finn nach seinem Gespräch mit Camille wieder im Sarg, wird er heimlich von Mikael gerettet, der mit Esther zusammenarbeitet. Gemeinsam wollen sie nun gegen die Vampire in New Orleans vorgehen. Als Finn ins Haus der Mikaelsons geht, um von ihnen den Aufenthaltsort seiner Mutter zu erfahren, wird er abgewiesen. Doch da sich dort gerade die Vampire und Werwölfe der Stadt versammelt haben, um ein Friedensabkommen auszuhandeln, nutzt er die günstige Gelegenheit und legt einen Bann auf das Haus, sodass es niemand verlassen kann. Da er die Energie seines Vaters verwendet, kann Finn auch noch den Blutdurst der Vampire steigern, womit die Aggressionen zwischen den beiden Gruppen nur noch zunehmen. Klaus verrät ihm daraufhin, wo sich Esther befindet, doch als Finn dort ankommt, muss er feststellen, dass seine Mutter in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde. Als die ihm klarzumachen versucht, dass sie immer noch die Gleiche ist, wird Finn wütend und meint, dass es genau ihre Aufrichtigkeit und Moral waren, die er immer an ihr mochte. Dann setzt er den gleichen Zauber ein, wie auch schon bei Mikael und legt Esther neben seinen Vater, um nun die Energie von beiden gleichzeitig zu verwenden. An seine bewusstlosen Eltern gewandt, meint Finn, dass alles gut war, solange es nur Freya und ihn gab und dass er jetzt seine anderen Geschwister zerstören würde, da sie nichts anderes als Monster wären. Während der Bann immer noch auf dem Haus der Mikaelsons liegt, erschafft Finn eine Chambre de Chasse, in der er im Geiste mit seinen Brüdern kommunizieren kann, ohne dass die ihn angreifen können. So treffen Finn, Kol, Elijah und Klaus dort in einem Blockhaus aufeinander, wobei ihr Geist jeweils an bestimmte Objekte gebunden wurde. Finn erklärt ihnen, dass er vorhat, den Bann am Abend aufzuheben, damit die Vampire hungrig auf die Bevölkerung losgelassen werden und in den Straßen für Chaos sorgen. Während Finn versucht, seinen Geschwistern ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken, entdeckt Elijah, dass ihr Geist an verschiedene Tierköpfe, in seinem Fall einem Hirsch, gebunden sind und dass diese ihre Charaktereigenschaften widerspiegeln. Diese Schwäche nutzt er aus, um Finn klarzumachen, dass er alles andere als der ehrenhafte Hirsch ist, für den ihn sein Bruder hält und listet ihm seine Fehltritte auf, was den Bindezauber sichtlich schwächt. Genauso kann sich auch Klaus befreien, der seinem Bruder die Vergehen vergibt und somit auch nicht seinem Tier, einem bösen Wolf, entspricht. Da Finn seine Brüder falsch eingeschätzt hat, zerbricht der Zauber und sie kehren wieder in ihre eigenen Körper zurück. Doch Finn lässt sich von diesem Rückschlag nicht aufhalten und entführt Marcel und die anderen Vampire, die gerade das Haus der Mikaelsons verlassen konnten. Finn fügt die Vampire zu seinem Energiekreis hinzu und versucht, Klaus' Geheimnis aus Marcel herauszubekommen. Doch der macht sich nur über ihn lustig und scheint nach einiger Folter wirklich nichts zu wissen. Kurz darauf taucht Kol auf, der sich wieder Finn anschließen möchte. Als Finn ihm erst nicht glauben möchte, versichert ihm Kol, dass er immer auf der Seite der Sieger stehen würde und verrät Finn, dass er mit Davina an einer Möglichkeit arbeitet, Klaus zu erdolchen. Doch bevor sich Finn entscheiden kann, was er mit dieser Information anfangen soll, merkt er, dass sich Davina und Aiden an ihm vorbeischleichen wollen und erkennt, dass alles nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Wütend hetzt er daraufhin die Vampire auf die beiden, die gerade noch fliehen können. Dann richtet er seine ganze Wut auf Kol und belegt ihn mit einem Fluch, der ihn an seinen Körper bindet und ihn in wenigen Tagen umbringen wird. Als Finn sich wieder Marcel zuwendet, fällt ihm auf, dass es sehr merkwürdig ist, dass Marcel manipuliert wurde, alle Informationen über den Tod von Klaus' Kind zu vergessen und erkennt, dass dies nur bedeuten kann, dass Hope Mikaelson noch am Leben ist. Nun beginnt Finn, nach Hope zu suchen, auch wenn es aussichtslos erscheint. Plötzlich trifft er auf seine verloren geglaubte Schwester Freya, die er nur erkennt, nachdem sie ihm von ihren gemeinsamen Kindheitserinnerungen erzählt. Als Finn es immer noch nicht glauben kann, erklärt Freya ihm, wie sie dank Dahlias Zaubern die Jahrhunderte überleben konnte und dass Dahlia tatsächlich noch da draußen ist. Daraufhin berichtet Finn ihr von Hope und dass sie sterben müsste, damit Dahlia nicht hinter ihrer ganzen Familie her ist. Freya möchte mit einem Zauber helfen, wofür Finn Marcel und Kol einspannt, die das Blut von Hopes Eltern auftreiben sollen. Während die beiden damit Klaus und Co. aufschrecken, nutzt Finn die Ablenkung, um sich selbst auf die Suche nach Hope zu machen. Er spürt Elijah im Mikaelson Unterschlupf auf und findet dort auch Spielsachen, nachdem er Elijah gepfählt hat. Doch Elijah kann sich aufrappeln und die beiden beginnen zu kämpfen. Als Finn ihn durch eine Wand wirft, scheint Elijah durch das ganze Blut an seine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden, worüber sich Finn lustig macht. Tatsächlich aber hat Elijah das Ganze nur vorgespielt, um Zeit zu gewinnen, bis sich das Gas, das durch ihren Kampf im Haus freigesetzt wurde, im Raum verteilt hat. Elijah sagt zu Finn, dass er ihre Familie zum letzten Mal entehrt hätte und nimmt seinen Tageslichtring ab, wodurch seine Hand durch das Sonnenlicht Feuer fängt und eine Explosion auslöst, die das Haus in die Luft fliegen lässt. Später liegt Vincents stark verbrannter Körper im Leichenschauhaus. Dann taucht Freya auf, die ihre Magie verwendet, um Finns Geist wiederzubeleben und die Wunden zu heilen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihr Amulett verwendet hat, um ihn zu beschützen und dass sie jetzt aufeinander aufpassen müssten, wo Dahlia hinter ihnen allen her ist. Da Finn nach wie vor die Energie seiner Eltern anzapft, bittet Freya ihn, Mikael nach all den Jahren noch einmal sehen zu dürfen. Als Klaus am Friedhof auftaucht, kann Finn ihn kurz mit Magie zurückhalten, bevor Klaus ihn überwältigt und erdolchen möchte. Doch bevor er das durchziehen kann, erscheint Elijah und hält seinen Bruder davon ab, da sie Vincents Körper den Hexen übergeben müssen. Da tritt Freya hervor und zieht Finns Geist aus dem Körper heraus in ihr Amulett und gibt somit Vincents Körper frei. Staffel Drei thumb|250px|Finn soll Freya helfen. In der dritten Staffel zieht ihn Freya einige Male zurate, allerdings warnt er sie mehrmals vor ihren Geschwistern und hilft ihr nur bedingt z.B. als sie lebendig begraben wird. In der 15. Folge taucht er überraschend wieder in seinem echten Körper auf. Obwohl er das, was seine Geschwister sind, immer noch verabscheut, taucht er bei ihnen auf, um mit ihnen Frieden zu schließen. Er möchte, dass Freya ihn wieder in den Körper eines Hexers steckt, damit er ein normales Leben abseits seiner Geschwister führen kann. Als Kol allerdings davon erfährt, plant er mit Davina, Finn in dessen Vampirkörper zu verankern. Nachdem Davina ihn verzaubert, greift Finn sie an, doch Kol rettet sie und schließlich unterbricht Elijah den Kampf. Er hat in der Zwischenzeit die letzte Weißeichenkugel aufgetrieben und möchte sie nun verbrennen, doch Finn rettet die Kugel aus dem Feuer. Er macht Elijah klar, dass er die Ewigkeit nicht will und die Kugel vermutlich die letzte Chance ist, um das Elend irgendwann zu beenden. Mit der Hilfe von Lucien Castle kann er Elijah davon überzeugen, dass Freya die Kugel verwahrt und mit mehreren Zaubern schützt. thumb|left|250px|Elijah und Finn in Mystic Falls Allerdings wird Freya entführt, bevor sie die Kugel verschwinden lassen kann. Davina findet heraus, dass Freya und Vincent Griffith in Mystic Falls festgehalten werden. Gemeinsam mit Elijah fährt Finn nach Virginia, wobei sein Bruder ihm immer wieder vorhällt, das Gift in der Familie zu sein. Finn macht ihm allerdings klar, dass erst die 900 Jahre im Sarg ihn zu dem ungenehmen Zeitgenossen gemacht haben, der er nun ist. In der Nähe des Mystic Grill treffen die beiden überraschend auf Matt Donovan, der für Finns ersten Tod verantwortlich war. Nachdem er die beiden zuerst aus der Stadt haben will, bietet er ihnen seine Hilfe an, als er erfährt, dass jemand in Gefahr ist. In dem Moment findet Davina mit Finns und Vincents Blut heraus, wo sie sind, sodass Finn zusammenbricht und eine Vision erhält. Die drei Männer machen sich nun auf den Weg in den Wald, wo Lucien ein Serum trinkt, während er Freya in Schwitzkasten hält. Finn packt daraufhin Matts Arm und erschießt Lucien, wobei er allerdings Freya verletzt, die Elijah aber heilt. Doch diese warnt ihre Brüder: Sie haben Lucien nicht getötet, sondern ihn bei seiner Verwandlung geholfen. In dem Moment ersteht Lucien als das Biest wieder auf. Er setzt Matt außergefecht und beißt Finn, dann kann Freya ihn aufhalten, sodass er verschwindet. Die Geschwister kehren nach New Orleans zurück, wo Kol sich über den Biss amüsiert, da Finn als Urvampir diesen überleben wird. Klaus eilt herbei, um seinen Bruder dennoch von dem Leid zu erlösen, doch sein Blut hat nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Nachdem Finn sich bei seinen Geschwistern bedankt hat, auch Kol, stirbt Finn im Beisein aller Geschwister (außer Rebekah). Sie verstreuen seine Asche in einem Fluss, wobei Klaus schwört, seinen Tod zu rächen. Elijah bemerkt, dass nach all der Zeit, Finn endlich frei ist. Kol verabschiedet sich damit, dass er Finn immer noch hasst, allerdings hofft er, dass sein Bruder in der Hölle Frieden findet. Freya bedankt sich bei Finn, denn er war ihr erster Freund, rettete ihr Leben und vereinte sie mit ihren Brüdern. Sie bezeichnet ihn als Geschenk und sagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Persönlichkeit Es wurde bisher nicht viel von Finns Persönlichkeit gezeigt, außer, dass er ein kaltes und ruhiges Auftreten hat. Er ist bereit sich in Esthers Ritual zu opfern, um seine Geschwister zu töten, und ist sich des Umstandes bewusst, dass auch er dabei sterben wird. Er hat es schon immer gehasst, ein Vampir zu sein und sieht die Tatsache, dass er in Esthers Ritual sterben wird nicht als Opfer, sondern als Geschenk und dass sie ihn von einer Ewigkeit der Schande befreit. Das wird auch von Elijah bestätigt der vor Rebekah behauptet, dass Finn schon immer gehasst hat, was sie sind. In Hinter dem schwarzen Horizont offenbart sich ein weiterer Teil von Finns Persönlichkeit. In der Folge behauptet er unter anderem, dass 900 Jahre in einem Sarg in so kalt haben werden lassen, wie er heute war, dennoch ist er sehr moralisch. Aussehen Finn ist ein gutaussehender, großer Mann zwischen 27-28 Jahre alt, mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und grünen Augen. Als er nach 900 Jahren entdolcht wird, hat er lange, gelockte Haare und trägt noch die Kleidung aus dem 11. Jahrhundert. Später lies er sein Haare kürzen, sodass sie ähnlich aussahen wie bei Elijah, als er in Staffel 2 auftauchte. Er trug nun dunklere, ordentliche Kleidung. Nachdem er getötet wurde, belebt ihn sein Mutter in dem Körper des Hexers Vincent Griffith wieder, doch seinen Kleidungsstil behielt Finn weitestgehend bei. Nachdem Freya Finns Seele in ihrem Talisman bewahrte, wird er in der 3. Staffel von The Originals mit seinem echten Körper widervereint. 500px-Finn_crazy.jpg|Finn nach der Entdolchung, Staffel 3 Finn M.PNG|Finn danach, Staffel 3 Vincent Griffith.jpg|Vincent Griffith, The Originals Staffel 2 Finnmikaelson3x16 2.jpg|Finn in seinem Körper, The Originals Staffel 3 Beziehungen * Klaus und Finn * Esther und Finn * Elijah und Finn * Finn und Sage * Finn und Freya * Kol und Finn Fähigkeiten Stärken Als ältester seiner Geschwister ist Finn der zweitälteste Urvampir der je gelebt hat und somit stärker und mächtiger als seine Brüder und seine Schwester(vor Klaus´ Verwandlung). Stärker war nur sein Vater als ältester Urvampir. Da Finn allerdings von der Bruderschaft erdolcht wurde und Klaus den Dolch 900 Jahre nicht herausgezogen hat, übernahm Elijah als zweitgeborener faktisch die Rolle des ältesten der Geschwister. Nach Mikaels Tod war er kurzfristig der älteste Vampir der Welt. Allerdings wurde er kurz darauf vernichtet, worauf Elijah diese Position einnahm. *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Der letzte Pfahl wurde von Dahlia zerstört. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir uneingeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. *'Sonnenlicht': Wird die Haut eines Urvampirs der Sonne ausgesetzt, verbrennt diese. Ob der Urvampir bei längerer Aussetzung der Sonne stirbt, ist wegen ihrer raschen Heilung unklar. *'Papa Tunde's Messer': Urvampire können durch dieses Messer neutralisiert werden. Dabei gräbt sich das Messer in den Körper ein und verursacht große Schmerzen. Allein kann er sich davon nicht befreien. *'Biss des Biestes': Dieser Biss kann sogar einen Urvampir töten, wie Finn selber erfahren musste. Zitate Finn (zu Sage): "Die Evolution der Menschheit ist wirklich beeindruckend." ---- ''Hinter dem schwarzen Horizont '''Finn': "900 Jahre in einem Sarg, das kommt dir so leicht über die Lippen, als ob es keine Auswirkungen hätte. Glaub mir, das hat es." Elijah: "Was willst du damit sagen? Wir nahmen nie etwas war, auch nicht das Vergehen der Zeit." Finn: "Ob du Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte einen Dolch in der Brust hast, macht einen sehr großen Unterschied! Irgendwann nimmst du einen Schimmer von Licht war, dieses Licht wird heller, Jahr für Jahr. Mir wurde bewusst wie... wie hilflos ich war, begraben im eigenen Verstand, meine Verzweiflung, völlige Einsamkeit, alles verstärkt und nicht endend." ---- Finn zu Elijah: "Dieser Sarg hat mich zu dem, was ich bin, gemacht! Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, bin ich wieder an diesem schwarzen Horizont, der Ort, an dem ich verlassen und vergessen wurde von meiner eigenen Familie. Also ja, ich kam wütend heraus und das bleibe ich auch." ---- Finn's letzte Worte zu Freya, Elijah, Klaus und Kol: "''Nein, verlasst mich nicht." ---- '''Elijah: "Du hast gegen das gekämpft, was die Umstände aus dir gemacht haben. Jetzt bist du frei, Finn." Kol: "Ich habe dich jahrhundertelang gehasst, selbst jetzt bleibt der Hass ungebrochen. Aber ich kenne Qualen, Bruder. Ich hoffe, dass du in der Unendlichkeit Frieden findest." Freya: "Als du geboren wurdest, warst du für mich ein Geschenk. Du bist mein erster Freund gewesen. Heute war dein Geschenk an mich mein Leben und dass meine Brüder sich vereinen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Ich liebe dich. Für immer und ewig, Bruder, bis zum Ende der Ewigkeit." Klaus: "Wisse eins, du wirst gerächt werden." Auftritte Vampire Diaries Staffel Drei * erster Tod The Originals |-|Staffel 1= : * Flashback als Teenager (Abschied von New Orleans) : * in Vincent Griffiths Körper (Von der Wiege bis ins Grab) |-|Staffel 2= : * in Vincent Griffiths Körper : * Flashback (Familienangelegenheiten, Das Rad des Lebens) : * wird aus Vincent entfernt (Eva Sinclair) |-|Staffel 3= : * Flashback (Für das nächste Jahrtausend, Tausend Jahre alte Lügen) : * erwähnt (Out of the Easy, A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Heart Shaped Box, A Streetcar Named Desire, The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, No More Heartbreaks, Where Nothing Stays Buried, The Bloody Crown) : * Geist (Savior) : * Wiederbelebt (An Old Friend Calls) : * 2. Tod (Behind the Black Horizon) Trivia * Elijah bemerkte, dass Finn vor 900 Jahren erdolcht wurde, damit war er am längsten von den Urvampiren neutralisiert. * In All meine Kinder, spricht Kol über Finn als Esthers "Lieblingssohn" - worauf Esther atwortet, dass Finn Tugenden besitzt, die sich Kol nicht vorstellen kann. * Finn war der 2. Urvampir der getötet wurde. Der erste war sein Vater Mikael. * In Tödliche Blutlinie wird erwähnt, dass Finn älter als sein Bruder Klaus ist. * Finn war der erste Nachkomme von Esther und Mikael, der als Vampir gestorben ist. Henrik war als Mensch gestorben. * Anfangs wollte Finn sterben weil er ein Vampir war, aber als er Sage wiedertraf, gab er es auf zu sterben und entschied sich für das Leben. Tragischerweise wurde er und seine gesamte Blutline in der selben Folge ausgelöscht. ** Eine ähnliche Situation trat in der ersten Staffel ein, als Damon sterben wollte, aber Stefan ihn überedete weiter zu leben. Das gleiche passierte mit Stefan und Elena in der 1. Staffel. ** Finn wollte sterben, um dadurch Klaus zu beseitigen. Finn hasste seinen jüngeren Brüder, mehr als die anderen, aber er gab auf, als er mit Sage wiedervereint wurde. * Finn hat in seinem ganzen Vampir-Leben nur einen Menschen in einen Vampir verwandelt (Sage). * Es gibt vermutlich kein Schlupfloch mehr, um Finn zurückzuholen, da es keine Andere Seite mehr gibt. Außerdem konnte er als Vampir nicht geweiht werden, sodass er nicht zu den Ahnen konnte. Damit ist Finn wahrscheinlich wirklich tot. Medien Galerie: Vampire Diaries 318TödlicheBlutlinieFinnPromotion.jpg 313DerverschlosseneSargFinn1.jpg 314GefährlicheLiebschaftenFinnElena.png 314GefährlicheLiebschaftenFinnEsther.jpg 314GefährlicheLiebschaftenFinnKol.jpg 315AllmeineKinderFinn1.png 315AllmeineKinderFinnEsther.png 318TödlicheBlutlinieFinn1.jpg 318TödlicheBlutlinieFinn2.png 318TödlicheBlutlinieFinn3.png 318TödlicheBlutlinieFinn4.png tumblr_mbd8mmzUhf1qipyy2o1_500.gif|Finn und Sage Galerie: The Originals TO315 3353.jpg|Finn kehrt zurück! Finn Mikaelson 1.jpg Finnmikaelson3x16.jpg 17. Behind the Black Horizon.jpg For the next Millennium Rebekah Elijah Kol Klaus Finn 1.jpg For the next Millennium Rebekah Elijah Finn 1.jpg For the next Millennium Rebekah Elijah Klaus 1.jpg Videos: Behind the Black Horizon thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px en: Finn Mikaelson Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gebissen von einem Werwolf Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Gepfählt Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung Kategorie:Familien Kategorie:Vampire Diaries Charaktere Kategorie:Erstochen